star_trek_aventine_adventuresfandomcom-20200214-history
2200-2249 SFC
Reference stardates from 2/00 (2200 SFC) to 2/49 (2249 SFC). :This page details the years '''2200-2249' according to the timeline presented in the Spaceflight Chronology, with additional material from FASA's reference stardate materials and some Pocket Books novels.'' 2200 :This reference date coincides with the late 2250s in the primary ''Star Trek timeline.'' ; reference stardate 2200 SFC|2/0001 : The Federation awards the first Cochrane Award for excellence as a scientist. ; reference stardate 2200 SFC|2/0001.11 : The Federation Council votes unanimously to impose sanctions against all Orion companies, ports and shipping interests that participate in the Green Slave trade. All Federation members agree to boycott Orion ports, but several Federation companies will face bankruptcy as a result. ; reference stardate 2200 SFC|2/0003 : Starbase 27, constructed near the Klingon border, becomes operational. 2201 13 March 2201: Captain Christopher Pike, commanding officer of the [[USS Enterprise (NCC-1701)|USS Enterprise]], publishes a report on the Orion slave trade after participating in an investigative mission. The report causes shock and outrage and persuades the Federation Council to officially endorse the boycott of Orion planets. In effect, the Federation were warning the Orion government that if they didn't stop the slave trade, then they would be cut off diplomatically and economically from the Federation. 01 May 2201: The Federation Council passes the First Amendment to the Articles of the Federation which sees the Green Slave trade is abolished outside the limits of the Orion neutrality area. Economic sanctions by the UFP force the Orion Colonies to abolish the slave trade -- officially. Klingon naval base at Mastocal is completed. The base is very near Federation space in an area of Klingon territory gained as a result of the Four Years War. 2202 To better meet the demands of an area of rising importance, Starfleet Intelligence adds another Operating Forces Sector, Triangle Sector intelligence. ( ) A Starfleet task force of five ''Larson'' class destroyers enters an uncontrolled area of space near the Romulan Neutral Zone, but fails to report back as scheduled. A rescue group finds a single warp engine nacelle in an asteroid cluster, but no additional evidence. Romulans are suspected, but nothing is ever proved. ( ) 2203 The Star's End settlement is colonized with the assistance of 42 colonial transports. This forms the largest colonial convoy to date. ( ) 2204 :This reference date coincides with the early 2260s in the primary ''Star Trek timeline.'' ; reference stardate 2/04 : Between the Klingon Empire and the Federation, post-war border skirmishes continue along new frontiers of disputed territory claimed by both sides. ( ) 2205 :This reference date coincides with the early 2260s in the primary ''Star Trek timeline.'' ; reference stardate 2/05 * The Kobax IV crisis occurs when a usurper assassinates the president of Kobax IV -- a Federation world near Klingon space -- and declares the planet independent of the UFP. After the assassin is uncovered as a Klingon agent, two regiments of Starfleet Marines restore order on the planet and deter a Klingon invasion. ( ) * Starfleet Commander Sean Sheridan leads a survey team that discovers a habitable planet that will be named Sheridan's World. ( ) 2206 :This reference date coincides with the mid-2260s in the primary ''Star Trek timeline, around the years 2265 and 2266.'' ; reference stardate 2/06 * Starfleet adopts an updated uniform design with a newer series of divisional assignment patches for service personnel. The new uniforms main issue are in bold primary colors with black collars that differ from the earlier turtleneck designs. ( ) * The Klingon Empire sends a team to examine the colonization potential of Sheridan's World. ( ) 2207 :This reference date coincides with the mid-2260s in the primary ''Star Trek timeline.'' ; reference stardate 2/07 * Christopher Pike is promoted to fleet captain and is transferred to command overall starship operations over starships. Pike handpicks James T. Kirk to take command of the . ( ) * Armed conflict erupts between the Klingon Empire and the Federation. Both sides suffer casualties and prepare for full-scale war. ( , in prelude to ) * Thought Admiral Krador zantai Rrilac is reassigned to a military governorship on Muldor IV. ( ) * The Derf-class tender USS Acropolis responds to a malfunctioning navigational marker buoy. A Klingon warship attacks, cripples the Acropolis, and tows it into Klingon space. Starfleet Intelligence determines the Klingons tampered with the buoy to produce the false signal. ( ) ; reference stardate 2/0705 : Gary Mitchell dies on Delta Vega. ( ) ; reference stardate 2/0710.21 : A Romulan cruiser with a powerful new plasma weapon and cloaking device destroys four Neutral Zone border outposts. The USS Enterpise pursues the vessel into the Neutral Zone and damages it to the point where its crew activates its self-destruct sequence. In the course of the engagement, the Romulans' Vulcanoid physiology is revealed. ( ) ; reference stardate 2/0711 : The Vulcan Science Academy postulates the existence of the s to explain the Romulans' physiology, the close relation between humans and Centaurans and other apparent cases of population seeding. ( ) ; reference stardate 2/0712 : The is discovered; Khan Noonien Singh and his surviving augment compatriots are exiled to Ceti Alpha V. ( ) 2208 :This reference date coincides with the mid-2260s in the primary ''Star Trek timeline.'' ; reference stardate 2/0801 : Representatives of the Federation and the Klingon Empire fail to reach peaceful resolution of their differences. Warships of the Klingon Empire invade space claimed by the UFP. ( ; ) ; reference stardate 2/0801.06 – 09 : Klingons invade Organia, Federation task force counters, impose Organian Peace Treaty. ( ; ) ;reference stardate 2/0801.24 : The Organian Peace Treaty is imposed by the Organians, with further negotiations during the following months establishing the Organian Treaty Zone between the Klingon Empire and the Federation. The establishment of the Zone means new territory for both sides. ( ; ) ;February : Federation outpost on Cestus III is destroyed by a Gorn vessel, which then flees Starfleet pursuit. The Metrons impose a cease-fire by reducing the conflict to single combat between captains S'slee and Kirk. : The brief Federation-Klingon War, the imposed Organian peace, and first contact with the Gorn delay the Federation Council's final action on the Romulan border attack and theorized Romulan/Vulcan link. Starfleet doubles the number of patrols along the Neutral Zone and establishes new, larger, and more heavily armed border stations, no direct action against the Romulans is taken at this time. ( ) The [[USS Constellation (NCC-1017)|USS Constellation]] and [[USS Enterprise (NCC-1701)|USS Enterprise]] encounter a Doomsday machine. In a tactic later known as the Kirk Defense, the device is stopped by rigging the heavily-damaged Constellation s engines to self-destruct and detonating them within the machine itself. March 2208-March 2209: Events of the second season of Star Trek: TOS occur. ( ) 21 March 2208: A Starfleet-sponsored science team rediscovers a Vulcan colony world in the Triangle Zone that had been captured by Romulan forces. When the planet's ores played out, the Romulans abandoned the mining settlement, destroying all records and equipment and stranding the Vulcan inhabitants. By the time the scientists arrive, most of the Vulcans are dead. Sarek, a highly respected scientist/statesman from Vulcan, is given custody of a five-year-old Vulcan/Romulan hybrid named Saavik. ( ) June 2208: Ceti Alpha VI explodes, shifting the orbit of Ceti Alpha V and transforming that garden world into a desert. ( ) 26 April 2208: The Constitution class cruiser [[USS Republic (NCC-1371)|USS Republic]], under command of Captain Richard V. Masterson, is officially listed as missing. Based on information obtained at the time, Starfleet officials believe that the vessel may have been missing for as much as seven months prior. ( ) 2209 February 2209: The Babel Conference on the Coridan III question. Starfleet later learns that the first of a series of Klingon/Romulan non-aggression and technical exchange agreements take place at this time. ( ) The ''Nelson'' class scout [[USS Menke|USS Menke]], operating along the rimward frontier, is listed as missing after failing to make a scheduled report. The Nelson class scout [[USS Stuart|USS Stuart]] conducts a two-month-long search without success.( ) The Organians select Sheridan's World as the site of an experimental colony composed of both humans and Klingons. Should the project succeed, the Organians will consider lifting many of the restrictions to developing other worlds in the region. ( ) March 2209-March 2210: Events of the third season of Star Trek: TOS take place. April 2209: A convoy consisting of six Cochrane class colonial transports plus escorts is listed as missing after failing to arrive at its destination of New Deimos. Some believe the Gorn may heve been responsible, but no evidence supports this allegation. ( ) June 2209: Lieutenant Commander Willard Decker, a helmsman/weapons officer, receives a short-term shore assignment on Delta Four. ( ) About 200 colonists from the Federation and the Klingon Empire arrive at Sheridan's World under the direction of the Organians. ( ) November 2209: Deep-cover Starfleet agents within the Klingon Empire report the Klingons and Romulans have settled their border disputes and have likely sealed cease-fire agreements with military technology exchanges. In the resulting shake-up in Starfleet Intelligence, the entire staff of the Romulan Activities Unit is replaced. Federation Council members favoring a stronger stand against the Romulans feel that they have a mandate due to the strength of public opinion. As a result, they draft top-secret resolutions commissioning Operation Purloin. ( ) 2210 :This reference date coincides with the late 2260s in the primary ''Star Trek timeline.'' ;reference stardate 2/1010 : The Federation's monitor mark IV configuration enters service. ( ) The ''Baton Rouge'' class is retired. (SFC) Starfleet Intelligence later learns that the Nelson class scout USS Valdez, captured by the Klingons during the Four Years War, was destroyed at this time. The Klingons had been using the Valdez along their coreward border. ( ) March 2210-March 2211: Events depicted in Star Trek: TAS ; November : New starships commissioned by Starfleet start using a new font called Microgramma in their hull markings, replacing the Machine font previously used. ( ) 2211 :This reference date coincides with the late 2260s in the primary ''Star Trek timeline.'' New starships commissioned by Starfleet start using a new standardized docking port system. ( ) The [[USS Hood (NCC-1703)|USS Hood]] investigates an area of spatial interphase near Tholian space. the ship's assignment is to determine the potential of the interphase phenomenon for military uses by Starfleet or others. ( ) The Hood becomes trapped in the interphase. Several months later, the USS Enterprise (NCC-1701), having experience with the interphase from a previous incident with the USS Defiant (NCC-1764), is sent to recover information from the Hood. ( ) May 2211: ( ) ;September : ( ) ;30 September : Discovery of the Eridani Papers, giving the Federation its first real information on Romulan society. ;November : ( ) 2212 :This reference date coincides with the turn of the 2270s decade in the primary ''Star Trek timeline, around the year 2270.'' ;January : Captain James T. Kirk of the is called to Janus VI, where he serves as judge regarding the murder of a Horta. in the process, an important discovery is made about the race of Hortas that once populated the planet. ( ) :The USS Crécy, on routine patrol near Tholian space, encounters the badly damaged hull of the USS Hood, apparently no longer trapped in spatial interphase. The Crécy tows the Hood s hulk to the nearest Federation outpost. Starfleet officials decide to scrap the Hood s remains, rather than refit the vessel. ( ) ;reference stardate 2/1202 (February) : The Kinza D'elma starbase is completed, built by Klingons in territory awarded them under terms of the Organian Peace Treaty. ( ) : ( ) ;7 April : The returns from a historic five-year mission under the command of Captain James T. Kirk, and is scheduled for a major refit. To honor the ship and crew, a proposal is made to make the assignment patch of the Enterprise the official insignia of Starfleet on ship hull markings and, eventually, uniforms. A new uniform design is introduced, replacing the issue of 2206 SFC, although not all such uniforms reflect the new Starfleet insignia. ( ) ::This event is referred to as occurring on ''Enterprise stardate 7523.2. While the text of the Manual states the uniforms should have all changed to the Enterprise patch, there are a few assignments that continue to use their own patch well into the 2270s, such as the and the Epsilon IX station.'' ; 3 June : The refit of the continues with the approval of viewport design sketches by Andrew Probert and Alan Vindon. ( ) 2214 :This reference date coincides with the early 2270s in the primary ''Star Trek timeline.'' ; 17 December : The refit of the continues with the approval of impulse engine design sketches by Andrew Probert and Peter Burke. ( ) 2216 :This reference date coincides with the early 2270s in the primary ''Star Trek timeline.'' The foreword to the historical novel The Final Reflection is written. ( ) ; June : destroyers enter service in Starfleet with the commissioning of the , and . ( ) ; July : The refit of the continues with the unification of all exterior elements, and the redesigned vessel resides in Drydock Facility 3. ( ) 2217 :This reference date coincides with the early 2270s in the primary ''Star Trek timeline, around the year 2273.'' ; April : The refit becomes the first vessel of a new design to be launched, the 's upgrade referred to as the . ( , ) ; reference stardate 2/1704 : The second is built, in the specifications of the Enterprise-subclass. ( ) 2218 ;10 August 2218 : Saavik, ward of Sarek of Vulcan, enters Starfleet Academy. ( ) 2219 :This reference date coincides with the mid-2270s in the primary ''Star Trek timeline.'' ; 17 September : A new uniform design is approved for Starfleet use ( ) ; 31 October : Starfleet adopts an updated uniform design for service personnel. The new uniforms' main issue are in red with black and cream trim, with undershirts and insignia using a new color code for assignments instead of the previous three-division color system. Assignment patches are discontinued with the former Enterprise insignia being adopted for the whole fleet. Rank insignia are shown in a series of pins. ( ) ;December 2219 : While escorting a convoy of neutronic fuel carriers to the rimward frontier, the investigates a mysterious object that is running on a parallel course. Shortly after approaching the object, the Genser briefly disappears, and upon reappearing the object and the Genser s crew have disappeared. ( ) 2220 Project Genesis receives preliminary support from the Federation. Funds are provided for the project's first stage, and the entire Regula I Research Station is turned over to the project. 2221 ; 1 June : Doctor Carol Marcus receives appropriations to begin the second stage of the Genesis Project. ( ) 2222 :This reference date coincides with the mid-2280s in the primary ''Star Trek timeline, around the years 2285 and 2286.'' ; 27 February : The is assigned to Project Genesis, to locate a suitable location for Phase III testing of the project. ( ) ; June : Events depicted in Star Trek II: The Wrath of Khan and Star Trek III: The Search for Spock. ( ) ; reference stardates 2/2209 to 2/2210 : Events of the whale probe crisis. ( ) ; 21 September : The (sometimes referred to as or ) returns from shakedown trials in the midst of the whale probe crisis. After Admiral Kirk's trial and demotion, the Ti-Ho is renamed Enterprise-A. ( ) 2223 :This reference date coincides with the late 2280s in the primary ''Star Trek timeline, after the year 2286.'' ; reference stardate 2/2304 : The discovers the , missing for 15 years. ( ) ; reference stardate 2/2306 : The Federation Starfleet publishes an update to the Federation Ship Recognition Manual, on a classified basis, with Commander Hikaru Sulu credited as a historical consultant. ( ) 2224 :This reference date coincides with the late 2280s in the primary ''Star Trek timeline, after the year 2286.'' ;Early 2224 : The mark I configuration battleship, , was expected to complete shakedown trials and be commissioned. ( ) ;Early 2224 : The mark I configuration battleship, , was expected to complete construction and begin shakedown trials. ( ) ;Late 2224 : The mark I configuration battleship, , was expected to complete construction and begin shakedown trials. ( ) 2226 :This reference date coincides with the late 2280s in the primary ''Star Trek timeline.'' ;reference stardate 2/2601 : The heavy cruiser, was refit to uprated specifications. ( ) 2229 :This reference date coincides with the mid-2290s in the primary ''Star Trek timeline.'' ;reference stardate 2/29.18 : Caroline Ravenwood is awarded the Cochrane Award for her work in psychology and holographic programming, as work that would lead to the development of the holodeck. ( ) 2230 :This reference date coincides with the mid-2290s in the primary ''Star Trek timeline.'' ;reference stardate 2/3012 : The battleship was built. ( ) 2233 :This reference date coincides with the late 2290s in the primary ''Star Trek timeline.'' ;reference stardate 2/3309 : The heavy cruiser, was refit to Enterprise-class mark IV specifications. ( ) Chronology